Comemorando o PCA
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen ganhou o PCA e Jared resolveu comemorar com ele. Ficlet simplesinha e sem pretensões.


**COMEMORANDO O PCA**

 **ShiryuForever94**

O anúncio veio como se fosse uma luz iluminando o rosto de Jensen Ackles. Ele finalmente ganhara um People's Choice Awards! Como melhor ator de série de ficção científica ou fantasia. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e recebeu um abraço de Danneel cheio de carinho.

"Parabéns, Jensen! Você se esforçou muito!" A esposa dedicada e fã incondicional estava ali para apoiar seu marido. "Eu acho que vou dar uma volta com Genevieve. A babá ficará esta noite cuidando de nossos três filhos, certo?" Um sorriso tranquilo.

"Não precisa, você pode ficar comigo e..." O celular de Jensen tocou com o toque associado a Jared Padalecki.

"Ele deve estar vindo para cá. Genevieve me ligou dizendo que ele estava vendo a premiação." Danneel pegou um casaco numa poltrona e sorriu novamente. "Divirtam-se. Voltaremos amanhã cedo. Vamos passar a noite num ótimo hotel, numa linda noite de garotas."

"Obrigado." Jensen respondeu atendendo ao telefone.

"Parabéns! Estou tão feliz! Posso ir até aí? Abrir um vinho, tomar uma cerveja, talvez um uísque!" A voz cheia de amor, de luz, de vida, de Padalecki.

"Ah, Jared, eu estou aturdido ainda." Jensen respondeu sinceramente.

"Estou indo. A Gen vai sair com Danneel, as crianças ficarão aqui em casa. Chego em dez minutos, ou menos." Jared sorria sem parar, tinha tanto orgulho de Jensen! Achava-o uma pessoa maravilhosa!

"Estou indo, querido." Danneel se inclinou e deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Jensen. "Qualquer coisa, só mandar uma mensagem ou me telefonar."

"Você está linda!" Jensen elogiou a roupa casual, mas elegante da esposa.

"Obrigada." Um sorriso bonito e a ex-modelo saiu para buscar Genevieve na casa em que a morena morava com Jared.

Jensen não conseguia parar de sorrir. Nunca imaginara que iria tão longe assim. Planejara uma vida normal, tranquila, mas Supernatural, o fandom, tantas coisas... Ouviu a chave na fechadura e se levantou.

"Parabéns! Você é um ator incrível, mas o melhor de tudo é que estou junto para comemorar!" Jared entrou com os imensos braços abertos e um sorriso fantástico no rosto.

Jensen nem pensou, se atirou nos braços de Padalecki e logo trocavam um longo beijo.

"Vai passar a noite aqui?" Jensen perguntou, aos sussurros, sentindo as mãos de Jared passeando por seu corpo.

"Claro. As garotas ficarão lá em casa com as crianças. Ou num hotel, não sei bem. Belo presente, não?" Jared não se fez de rogado e pegou Jensen no colo.

"Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Você pode ter ganhado o prêmio, mas quem vai desfrutar dele sou eu... Nunca fiz sexo com um premiado ator do PCA antes..."

"Hunf. E esse é todo seu interesse por mim?" Ackles nem resistiu quando Jared os levou para a casa de hóspedes, confortável, quente, romântica. Uma lareira crepitava.

"Pelo visto, você já esperava por isso..." Jared riu e fechou a porta com cuidado após dar um selinho em Jensen e coloca-lo no chão.

"Tem um dos nossos vinhos tintos favoritos no frigobar. E taças de cristal. Também coloquei um tapete felpudo em frente à lareira." Jensen retirou a camisa que usava, as calças, os sapatos. Logo estava apenas de cueca. Feliz e satisfeito. "Eu amo você, mas acho que já sabe." Estirou-se preguiçosamente em frente à lareira elétrica e respirou fundo, satisfeito. "Tem frios na geladeira na outra sala, se estiver com fome."

Padalecki sorriu, retirou a roupa também, ficou apenas de cueca e pegou o vinho, as taças, estirou-se ao lado de Jensen. "Isso me traz lembranças incríveis."

"Sim. Quando tudo começou, e fomos morar juntos em Vancouver, sempre gostamos de ficar tomando vinho em frente à lareira, conversando. Meu amor não mudou, Jared. Eu não estaria aqui sem você." Um olhar muito verde e que reluzia pela luz avermelhada da lareira.

"Nosso primeiro beijo foi numa noite de neve e vinho. Eu ainda sinto o gosto dos seus lábios nos meus." Jared se esticou um pouco e beijou Jensen, com todo carinho do mundo.

Logo não havia mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas dois homens apaixonados demonstrando seu amor.

* * *

Nota: em algumas entrevistas os J2 disseram que quando moravam juntos apreciavam passar um tempo tomando vinho em frente à lareira em Vancouver. Esta é uma ficlet, sem nenhum pretensão. Obrigada pela leitura e boa semana para todos nós.


End file.
